Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems use various engines or components to perform tasks for the computing system.
By way of example, some computing systems can be electronic mail systems, document management systems, hardware management systems, enterprise resource planning systems, customer relations management systems, among others. Some of these types of systems use engines that perform operations, or calculations. The output of those engines is used to perform additional control or processing steps within the computing system, itself.
The engines are often inside the computing systems, themselves. Therefore, it can be difficult to modify the processing of those engines, or to provide customized processing. This can result in systems which are relatively inflexible.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.